numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TSRITW/Ten Words of Wisdom, Learningblocks Edition
I could call this "Every Learningblocks Episode Reviewed in Ten Words or Less", but nah. Don't forget, these kinds of blog posts and videos are OPINIONS. And that's a fact. ='RANKINGS'= This isn't JelloApocalypse, everyone. These are MY rankings. *X: Best. Episode. Ever. *'9': AWESOME™! *'8': As outstanding as Octoblock. *'7': Has top-5 potential. *'6': Slightly above 75%. *'5': 75%. *'4': Good. *'3': Okay. *'2': Could be 20% cooler. *'1': The lowest of the positives. *'0': In many other videos, zero is worst. In this blog post, zero is average. *'''-1': Below average. *'-2': Slightly above meh. *'-3': Meh. *'-4': Slightly above 25%. *'-5': 25%. *'-6': Bad. *'-7': No. *'-8': It's bad. REAL(LY) bad. *'-9': It's so bad, it's good horrible. *-X: Oh gosh no. I use X's instead of 10's because X's are cool, and X is 10 in Roman numerals. ='SCORE HELP'= **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': ignoring negatives ***'NEGATIVES': ignoring positives ***'TOTAL': positives and negatives added **'MEAN': average score (total ÷ number of episodes) **'BEST': episodes with highest rank **'NEUTRALS': episodes with '''0' ranks **'WORST': episodes with lowest rank =''LETTER CUBES!!!= 'Series 1 *'' : Igorr scared me once and I never watched ''Alphablocks again. (-2') *Bee: The first song in the series is an ear worm. ('4') *Top: So... how'd they get back down? ('-3') *Why: Aww, Yello wants to be a vowel! ('5') *Key: "C vs. K" in a nutshell. ('4') *Glow: Nothing much, other than... OW! ('1') *Sing: "BUND" is hilarious. ('3') *Band: I didn't bother watching this episode with sound. ('-5') *Party: ''Cro-ossman, Cro-ossman. Does whatever the letter X can. (6') *Cha'': "HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY ICE CREAM!?" (-4') *Race: 1 vs. 25. ('-3') *Moon: ''Munch eats everything. Yeah, Munch eats everything. ('-6') *''Alphalympics: For some reason, this reminds me of Word Cookies. ('0') *Sail: Another ship-sinking episode, minus the abandoning. ('3') *UFO: Only two consonants, yet amazing episode. ('7') *Fox: PANGRAM! PANGRAM! PANGRAM! ('9') *Surprise: I thought the "art" wouldn't work! ('5') *Bus: Where ''are they going? ('-4') *''Space: They spelled "escape", but they gave up. ('-6') *Hide: ''Can you see me? Oops, wrong episode. (4') *Quiet: The only thing wrong with this episode is "qooey". ('2) *''Map: Rypett is best pirate block. ('3') *Jaybird: The only thing I like about this episode is... ehh... ('-3') *Note: Even BlueZoo hates sacrilegious bois before they even exist! ('7') *Zzzzz: This is good enough to not put me to sleep. ('0') *Magic: The song is okay... ('3') **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': '''66' ***'NEGATIVES': '-36' ***'TOTAL': 30 **'MEAN': 1.153846154... **'BEST': Fox (9') **'NEUTRALS: Alphalympics, Zzzzz **'WORST': Moon and Space ('-6') 'Series 2' *''Taps: What... just... what. ('-1') *In: I think I've conquered my Igorrophobia. ('7') *Man: NNNNNNNNNES I CAN... LIKE THIS EPISODE! ('5') *Din: Didn't watch this with sound. ('2') *Dog: Igorr... actually saved everyone. ('6') *Cat: CALLING ALL CAT PEOPLE ('3') *Pen: Alphadoodle! ('2') *Up: I guess BlueZoo's seen Pixar movies. (humming ''Up theme) (6') *Red: Another Rypett episode. That's fine by me. ('0) *''Hen: CHICKEN!!! ('1') *Bop: Didn't watch this with sound either. ('-3') *Hill: DDOOUUBBLLEE LLEETTTTEERRSS ('4') *Van: Jaydob04 told me this was sad. Watched without sound. ('-2') *Zap: The jazz was neat. ('5') *Dot: I WANT MAH DAWT ('7') *Lips: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ('4') *Web: Xrossman lost his cool. ('2') *Box: ''Sleeping Lullo. (4') *Quick: ...actually Quiyett doesn't need Unkool. ('0) *''Kick: "C vs. K", part two. ('-2') *Wig: Cargo ship. ('2') *Rainbow: Unrealistic light, and worthless yellow rocks. ('-7') *On: The first episode... AS A MUSICAL! ('6') *ABC: Because the original alphabet song isn't five minutes long. (X) *At: Meh. ('-3') **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': '''76' ***'NEGATIVES': '-18' ***'TOTAL': 58 **'MEAN': 2.230769231... **'BEST': ABC (X) **'NEUTRALS': Red, Quick **'WORST': Rainbow ('-7') 'Series 3' *''Wish: Nerd flower. ('5') *Snowman: ''OH! THIS IS THE GREATEST WINTER WRAP UP! (2') *Win: Igorr is favored. I'm totally fine about that. ('7) *''Hat: ''He's a very, very, very, very... mad... hatter. (0') *No: Well, fancy that! ('8) *''Dots: And then the next episode everything's back to normal! ('-4') *Frog: Meh. ('-3') *Best: Teahea-time travel! ('3') *Fit: Ehh. ('-4') *Odd: Yes, it’s odd that this episode has working nonsense words! ('6') *Champ: CH plans her revenge... ('-1') *Song: ''CAN'T GET IT OUTTA MY HEAD! (4') *Thing: Watched without sound. Ear worm negated. ('2) *''Train: Are we nearly there yet? ('-3') *Beep: ROBOT, YOU'RE NOT HELPING! ('-4') *Tightrope: IGH... can explain. ('1') *Toad: (-X) *Book: YES! (X) *Hey!: Another nursery rhyme parody. ('7') *Card: No, this is not my episode. ('0') *End: Oh, you thought this is the end? Well, it's not. ('5') *Cow: Ow. ('-5') *Fair: TRIGRAPHS ('5') *Ants: You want an episode about ants? ('1') *Ink: MERCHANDISE ('5') *Crash: Onomatopoeia! ('4') **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': '''75' ***'NEGATIVES': '-34' ***'TOTAL': 41 **'MEAN': 1.576923077... **'BEST': Book (X) **'NEUTRALS': Hat, Card **'WORST': Toad (-X) 'Series 4' *''Four: Oh right, Series 4's the musical series. ('4') *Clap: Meh. ('-3') *Prank: Good episode. ('4') *Plusman: This is the last episode where Xrossman appears. I rate... (X) *Alphabet: Whatever. ('-3') *Name: Okay. ('3') *Sleep: Okay. ('3') *Mine: Okay. ('3') *Home: Okay. ('3') *Blue: Okay. ('3') *Outlaw: I am totally fine with this. ('5') *Birthday: Yay. ('7') *Cowboy: The last word they spelled out is a number. Hmmm... ('7') **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': '''52' ***'NEGATIVES': '-6' ***'TOTAL': 46 **'MEAN': 3.538461538 **'BEST': Plusman (X) **'NEUTRALS': none **'WORST': Clap and Alphabet ('-3') 'TOTAL SCORE' **'SCORE': ***'POSITIVES': 269 ***'NEGATIVES': '-94' ***'TOTAL': 175 **'MEAN': 1.923076923 **'BEST': ABC, Book, and Plusman (X) **'NEUTRALS': Alphalympics, Zzzzz, Red, Quick, Hat, Card **'WORST': Toad (-X) 'TOP 5' *5. No (8') *4. ''Fox ('''9) *3. ABC (X) *2. Plusman (X) *1. Book (X) 'BOTTOM 5' *87. Cow ('-5') *88. Moon ('-6') *89. Space ('-6') *90. Rainbow ('-7') *91. Toad (-X) Category:Blog posts